


It's You

by thisgirlsays22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, EreriWritingPrompts5, M/M, Past Levi/Farlan referenced, Pining, a lil angsty, babysitter Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22
Summary: Eren asks Levi to pick him up from a party.





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from the lovely [ TheSilverField ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField) "I really need you"
> 
> Also filling the 5th prompt for [Ereri Writing Prompts 5, image 4](https://ereri-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/tagged/EreriWritingPrompt5)

Levi is jolted out of sleep by the sound of his phone ringing by his head. He looks down at the caller ID: _Eren Jaeger._

“I really need you,” Eren says. Levi can hear a commotion in the background, shouting.   

“Eren?” Levi asks. “What’s going on?”

Silence.

“Eren?” Levi says again, more forcefully this time. Why the fuck is Isabel’s babysitter calling him at 1 am?

“Yeah...sorry. I’m so drunk, Levi. I can’t drive, and I feel like things are about to get bad here.”

“What about your parents? Or your brother?”

“Zeke’s here. He’s passed out. I don’t want my parents to know.” Eren’s speaking slowly, deliberately, but he doesn’t sound _that_ drunk. Still...Levi knows Eren trusts him. And he trusts that Eren had a good reason to call him.  

“Text me the address.”  

Fifteen minutes later, he pulls up to the front of a mini mansion on the outer edge of town. The street is lined with identical versions of the pristine, fancy homes. There are two people fighting in front of the house, on the ground throwing punches over the perfectly manicured lawn, and Levi knows this must be the right address. Teenagers are fucking morons.

Before Levi even calls him, Eren is rushing out of the house towards his car.

“I think one of the neighbors is going to call the cops soon if they haven’t already. Thank you for coming.”

They drive down the unlit street. A pair of yellow eyes shine out at him from one of the lawns as a deer watches the car pass by.  

“If it jumps out at me, I swear to fucking god…”

“I’ll keep watch. I have a good eye for deer,” Eren assures him.

“Thanks.”  

The silence that falls over them surprises Levi. Normally, Eren asks him questions or provides updates on his college application or his job at the bakery where he gives Levi family discounts. Eren stares contemplatively out the window, and Levi suspects he is doing more than deer watching.

“You knew Isabel was with Farlan this weekend, didn’t you?” Levi realises.

Eren startles out of his thoughts. “Well, yeah. You told me.”

“Right.” The black road stretches out before him, daunting. He takes them to the main road, even though the backstreets are quicker.  

The rest of the ride is quiet. Levi notices that Eren smells faintly of beer, but doesn’t reek of it the way you’d expect a drunk person to. His stomach flutters, and he’s unsure if it’s fear or excitement.

When they pull into the driveway, Eren stops him from getting out of the car with a hand to his arm.

“Look, there’s something I wanted to tell you, Levi.” Eren swallows hard. He doesn’t unbuckle his seatbelt, and the quiet urgency in his voice keeps Levi silently rooted to his spot.

“We lived another life together,” Eren says. “Since I was fifteen, I’ve remembered you. And every day I keep thinking, god, I hope he remembers me. Maybe today’s the day he’ll look at me and say, ‘oh my god, Eren, it’s you.’” The thick emotion in Eren’s voice terrifies and intrigues Levi.

He turns the keys and pulls them out of the ignition; the headlights switch off, the dim lights above the garage the only thing left to illuminate Eren’s wild green eyes.

“You’re drunk,” Levi says, trying to sound calm. _Or insane_ . _You watch my kid,_ he thinks. _Should I have had a better vetting process?_ But his heart is pounding.

Eren lets out a long breath, shoulders slumped in defeat. “Probably,” he says.

“Why did you tell me that, Eren?” Levi asks, still not moving from the car. Was it a bizarre and unsettling seduction? A cry for help?  

“I’ve just been waiting a long time to tell you. I thought today might finally be my chance for--” he gestures between them, eyes hopeful, pleading. “I thought maybe it would turn out you remembered too.”  

He thinks about Eren sometimes, usually firmly pushing the thoughts out of his head. They make him feel like an old pervert even though he’s neither of those things. As his relationship with Farlan had crumbled, it seemed like a harmless escape to daydream about the gorgeous babysitter who flirted with him every chance he got. Who always asked how his day was, told him about his hopes and dreams, and smiled whenever Levi walked in the room.

“Why today? You could have told me before.”

“It’s my eighteenth birthday.”

“Happy birthday,” Levi says, an uncomfortable realisation simultaneously making his stomach sink and his heart race. He’s going to fuck Eren tonight. 

But he won’t be the one to push for it.

“You can crash here,” he says. “On the couch.”

They go inside, and he brings in a blanket and a pillow from the other room. Eren watches him contemplatively, and mumbles a quick, “Thanks. Goodnight, Levi.”

Levi lies awake, weighing his options, seeing each imagined scenario through to the bitter end.

 

 

 

3 am and Levi goes for a piss and then to get a glass of water from the kitchen. This is option thirty five. He doesn’t turn on the light in case Eren’s asleep in the other room.  

Of course he isn’t. Almost immediately, Eren appears in the doorway. The kitchen is too small. Eren’s stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, and Levi’s mouth is dry at the sight of him.

“You weren’t really that drunk, were you?” Levi asks.

“No,” Eren confirms, taking a step closer.

“But you still called me.”

Eren huffs out a laugh. “Come on, you have to have figured it out by now.”

Levi has and he hasn’t. Eren’s face is inscrutable in the darkness, the low light from the hall casting shadows on the walls. Eren’s silhouette looks gigantic, monstrous.  

“Were you planning this the whole night?”

“No,” Eren says. “It just felt right. I looked around the party and realised I was tired of waiting.”

Levi furrows his brows. “What about that weird-ass story?”

“It’s not a weird-ass story.” He sounds defeated. “I was just a bit drunk and trying to tell you about a dream.”

The lie is obvious and only confuses Levi more, but Eren steps into his space, and his mind goes blank.  

“I think about you all the time,” Eren says, almost a whisper. It’s so small, but it takes Levi’s breath away. _Too young, too young,_ his mind protests _._ “When you and Farlan split up, I thought…”

Levi’s eyes cut to Eren’s, and neither looks away.

When had he gotten so tall? He’d only been a few inches taller when they’d first met. _I’m about to kiss Eren._ The thought enters his mind casually as though it’s come home, as if it had held a key to the front door all along.

It’s just a tender meeting of lips, but Eren moans softly into Levi’s mouth. It sounds and tastes like sweet relief.

Something odd stirs in Levi. It starts at the base of his spine, climbing up each vertebrae, until it reaches his brain: _finally, finally._

He takes Eren to his bed.

And it’s the first push inside Eren, bodies slotted together, that Levi recognises Eren. That a sleeping giant awakens. Levi has been dormant for his whole life until this moment.

He grips Eren’s forearms, keeping him still, pinned beneath Levi’s weight, his hands, his eyes, his recognition.

“Eren,” Levi whispers, his thumb brushing away the tear sliding down Eren’s cheek. His heart aches as an old love carves out its space. “It’s _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [ FluffyMusketeer ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffymusketeer/pseuds/fluffymusketeer/works) for being an amazing beta. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always so appreciated!


End file.
